Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication costs. Semiconductor devices may be fabricated using various semiconductor fabricating processes such as deposition, ion implantation, photolithography, and etching. Some of the semiconductor fabricating processes may be performed using plasma. As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, sizes of the patterns of semiconductor devices have been reduced. In addition, aspect ratios of the patterns have been increased. The size reduction and/or the increase in the aspect ratio of the patterns may cause various problems with semiconductor fabricating processes that use plasma.